Rogue Oniichan
by SunYeonFany
Summary: After an accident happened to Lucy, everyone was beyond terrified when the girl was clinging to none other than Rogue. Lucy was turned into a small girl without her memories on everything. Chaos erupted in Fairy Tail as they struggle in taking care of a four-year old chibi Lucy.
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Ch. 1

Fairy Tail was having a full blast party after they've won the Grand Magic Games. Add the fact that two more Dragon Slayers joined their guild. Sabertooth disbanded as soon as Fairy Tail was announced as the winner in Daimato Enbu regaining their title as Fiore's strongest guild. Foods, barrels of booze was being served by Mira, Kinana and Lisanna. Everyone was having fun enjoying themselves with their victory.

Sting and Rogue were immediately introduced to everyone to which they yelled that they had 'two more Dragon Slayers'. The Exceeds, Lector and Frosch was being pulled by Happy giving them some fish to eat. In the middle of their conversation, Natsu accidentally stepped on Gray's foot causing the latter to jumped bumping into Elfman. Soon, chaos inside the guild happened. Sting and Rogue were also drawn in the fighting when Natsu took a hold of Sting's collar and threw him at Gray. Rogue was about to leave when a flying Elfman came into view and by reflex, he deflected Elfman causing him to fly at Erza's cake.

A dark aura covered the guild and everyone shivered when Erza stood and glared at them. She equipped into her "Heavenly Armor" and let hundreds of swords fly towards the bruised wizards. Lucy giggled from the counter and feed Plue with an ice cream.

"They never learn, do they?" Lucy said.

"Pun pun!" Plue wiggled and swayed from side to side when the ice cream hit his tongue. At that moment, Thunder Legion sat next to her and ordered their food. Evergreen asked is she could feed Plue for a while since she'd never seen a dog like that. A Celestial dog which actually looks like a small snowman. Lucy shrugged and gave the spoon to Evergreen.

Laxus glanced at her and grunted, "Sup, blondie?"

Lucy wiped her hands and faced Laxus. "Hello, Laxus. Say..I wanted to thank you for..ya know..during the games..for kicking Flare's butt. Though you didn't have to zap her that much."

Laxus boomed a laugh which startled his team mates. _After all the beating and humiliation she received from the wench, she's still concern for her well-being? This girl is really unbelievable. I was surprised when we stayed in Tenroujima, she talked to me like I had done nothing to her during the Phantasia. When I asked her why she's not mad at me, she shrugged and nonchalantly said 'We're nakamas. Everyone make mistakes, we just have to learn from it. Ever since then, I vowed to protect this girl like my own sister._

"She deserves it anyway. Tch, your so forgiving ya know that?" Lucy pouted and fished out something from her small bag.

"Freed, I got you something." Lucy said to the Rune mage and handed him a thick book filled with Ancient Magic. Thunder Legion watched Freed's eyes sparkle before tackling Lucy in a hug.

"Lucy-sama! I'll worshiped you forever along with Laxus-sama!" Freed cried, staring at Lucy with adoration in his eyes. Lucy's jaw dropped and waved a hand at Freed.

"Y-You don't have to go that far. I just found that book on my old stuff. I've read it before..or I think my mom read that to me before going to sleep...anyway, p-please don't bow to me, Freed." Lucy frantically pulled Freed up who's bowing ninety degrees at her. Team Raijinshuu was amused at the two. It was a known fact that they got closer at Lucy since she's the first one to forgave them.

"B-But..!" Freed whined.

"If you continue doing that, I might call a certain bar maid to assist me here." Lucy said haughtily to which Freed immediately shut his mouth. Lucy was about to to pat Freed on his back when she's sent flying backwards with a Shadow Dragon Slayer on top of her.

Lucy groaned audibly and blinked her eyes staring at a pair of slit-red eyes. She was mesmerized and at the same time wary at him. After all, Rogue from the Future was the one who killed her future self. Nightmares still haunted her sometimes when Future Rogue killed her. As if sensing Lucy's wariness, Rogue pulled his self up and helped Lucy.

"S-Sorry, Lucy-san. Natsu-san and Gajeel-san both pushed me and I accidentally hit you. Forgive me." Rogue bowed. Lucy sweat-dropped, _of all the Dragon Slayers I knew, this one is the most polite. Makes him so charming yet mysterious..what in Fiore's Kingdom am I thinking?!_

"I-It's fine, don't worry about a thing. Natsu, pushed you huh?" Lucy cracked her knuckles and strode towards the pinkette. From the bar table, the Thunder Legion were all laughing at Natsu's downfall. Lucy kicked him square in the face causing the boy to fell unconscious.

"Oi Bunny. You made Salamander unconscious again. Gihi."Lucy turned at Gajeel and kicked his shin. The latter let an indignant yelped and glared at Lucy. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"That's for pushing Rogue!"

"Oh? Got a thing to my disciple, Bunny?" Gajeel teased, poking Lucy's cheeks. Everyone watched the interaction between the two. They all knew that Gajeel developed an older brother instinct towards the Celestial wizard since she's Levy's best friend. Lucy's face turned beet red and pulled Gajeel's ear.

"What the fuck?! Let go!" Gajeel hissed. Levy watched from the corner, giggling at the two.

"I'll let go if you take back what you said, you big iron rod!"

"No! You like Raios!"

"I-Idiot! Levy-chan, help me!"

"Huh? Why are you asking Shrimp to helped you? She's on my side. Gihi!"

"Not fair! Gray, help!" Lucy cried.

"Love Rival!"

"Did I say Gray? I said, Cana! Shit, no, no, no!"

"Did my girlfriend asked for my help?" Cana slurred and swing an arm at Lucy. "You wanna fuck with Rogue eh?"

Lucy's face turned red and accidentally let go of Gajeel's ear. Cana was drinking another barrel when she took out some condoms from her pocket and handed it to Lucy. "There. So you won't get pregnant. There's at least five of them in your palm."

Sting laughed along with everyone as he saw his partner's face as well as the Celestial wizard. Lucy was definitely blushing from head to toe. Rogue's face remained calm although his face was painted like Erza's hair. They watched as Lucy threw the condom at Gajeel's face and run out of the guild.

"Shit! You think she's mad?" Gajeel cursed.

Mira nodded. "Lucy doesn't get mad. Let her be for a while. She'll be back later, the girl's all flustered."

Gajeel and Cana both nodded, feeling guilty to what they've done.

* * *

Everyone was almost drunk when the guild's door slammed wide and open revealing Kagura of Mermaid Heel. Erza approached the girl when she froze on her track seeing that Kagura was carrying a four-year old blonde girl in her arms.

"Wh-What is that?! You got pregnant?!" Erza exclaimed, angry that someone dishonored her little sister.

Kagura's face turned red and shook her head. "I believe that this girl is from Fairy Tail. If I could remember, her name's Lucy Heartfilia."

"EHH?!" Everyone inside the guild exclaimed. Their drunk-ness was gone by a second. Kagura put Lucy on the floor and faced everyone. Hearts instantly covered their eyes at the sight of their Celestial mage. Lucy's eyes caught someone staring at her intently and she blushed cutely, running towards him.

When she was in front of him, she tugged the hem of his pants and said cutely, "Onii-chan, carry me."

"EH?! Onii-chan!?" They all shouted, blushing at the cuteness of Lucy's voice and actions.

"Onii-chan..what's youw name?" Everyone cooed at the chibi Lucy. Her blonde hair reached her small waist which was curled at the end, her bangs covered her forehead.

"R..Rogue."

"Rogue-oniichan!" Lucy exclaimed, hugging Rogue's neck much to everyone's surprise. Natsu stole Lucy away from Rogue and brought her up staring intently at her.

"Luce! What happened to you?! Do you remember me?"

"Pinky-niichan!" Lucy giggled.

"Noooo!" Natsu moaned, passing Lucy at Erza.

"L..Lucy..it's me Erza."

"Erza-neechan..?" Lucy made a thinking pose causing everyone to melt. "Erza-neechan is beautiful!"

Erza passed out from nosebleed when Lucy complimented her giving her a hug as well. Levy took a step forward and held Lucy's hand. "Lu-chan, don't you know our names?"

Lucy shook head head and walked towards Rogue again. "Onii-chan, up!"

"Huh?" Rogue asked, confused.

"She meant that you carry her." Rogue nodded and picked Lucy up again. The tiny celestial mage nuzzled at Rogue's neck and mumbled to which every Dragon Slayer heard, 'I like Rogue-oniichan."

* * *

A/N: So sorry for not updating you guys! Been busy at school. But now I can update since it's already summer break! Cheers!


End file.
